Happy Birthday Space Boy
by rumorsbecomereality
Summary: It's Tooru's Birthday and Tetsurou has planned an eventful evening at a summer festival. Tetsurou is worried that he will be unable to impress Tooru, and has placed high expectation on himself to make sure Tooru has a special day.


Oh glorious sunshine! Good morning, waking me up from slumber. Let's see, hmm only eight in the morning, I could get some extra sleep, maybe. Just lie here next to him, the one and only love of my dear dear life. How does he always end up with both sides of the pillow pushed up against his face? That's why he can never get rid of the perpetual bedhead. But it is cute. Look at him, sleeping so gently, like a cat. His black hair all scattered, even messier than when he gets out of bed. So peaceful as he slumbers. Any other morning I would continue to enjoy the sight of this, and perhaps cuddle up close, put that pillow back to a normal position, shower him with a few kisses, waking him up ever so caringly.

"Tetsuuuu-chaaaaaaan." Tooru whispered in a low, playful tone. "You gotta wake up! Gotta wake up! It's my birthday today! You gotta wake up! Up! Up! TETSU-CHAAAN!" Tooru began jumping up and down on the bed, jolting Tetsurou wide awake, and quite possibly the rest of the apartment complex.

"Ack, what the fuck? What? I'm awake! What's wrong? Why are you jumping? What's? Oh. OH. Tooru! It's so early! We don't even have practice or any classes today." Tetsurou narrowed his golden eyes but couldn't help cracking a smile. Even though he was trying to act mad, the sight of his energetic boyfriend filled him with joy. "C'mon, calm down babe." He said with cheer. He knew very well what day it was, the whole world would know what day it was as soon as Tooru stepped out of the apartment.

"I won't calm down until you say it!" Tooru said laughing, still jumping up and down.

"It." Tetsurou said with a sarcastic smile and mocking eyes.

"Tetsu-chan! That's not what I mean!" Tooru whined.

"Oh, it's not princess? Hmm what could you want me to say then?" Tetsurou said, acting perplexed.

"Tetsu-chan!" Tooru gave an exasperated and dramatic response, like usual, he had fallen for Tetsurou's good humored tricks. He stopped bouncing and sat with arms crossed and a pout.

"Hmm what do you want me to say pretty boy? Oh! I know." Tetsurou said with a sly smile. "Good morning? My love."

"Well I mean yeah that's something that you could say, but that wasn't it!" Tooru said with a huff.

"That wasn't it? I'm stumped. What could you possibly want me to say?" Tetsurou snickered.

"Tetsu-chan! You of all people should know!" Tooru protested.

"Of course I know silly." Tetsurou drew Tooru close to him and kissed him on the nose. He then started to playfully tickle Tooru, who started to scream out in peals of laughter.

"Tetsu-chan! Stop Tetsu-chan!" He said through laughter and tears. "Stop it Tetsu-chan! Ahahah!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP IT TETSU-CHAN!" The angry and tired voice of a nearby neighbor yelled. "We all know these walls are paper thin, can you please let some of us sleep?"

Tetsurou and Tooru paused for a moment, looked at each other, and both started to laugh in delight. Tetsurou interrupted the laughs with a slow and sustained kiss on Tooru's lips. Releasing, he whispered, "I guess for the neighborhood's sake we should be a little quieter princess." Kissing his boyfriend again he tenderly said, "Happy birthday love."

"Thank you. So, you did know this whole time." Tooru said with a light laugh.

"Of course. You're so easy to fluster babe." Tetsurou said laughing. He patted Tooru on the head.

"Morning birthday selfie with the bae!" Tooru took his phone out and held it above his boyfriend's sleepy head. Tooru held up a peace sign, and Tetsurou gave a tired smile, and tired peace sign. "Posted to Instagram, posted to Facebook, posted to snapchat."

"Can we just stay in bed and cuddle a little bit." Tetsurou purred.

"Well it still is early, I just got so excited when I woke up Tetsu-chan. This is my first birthday with you." Tooru said with an elegant air. Tetsurou marveled how Tooru could always quickly go from hyper and playful, to mellow and serious.

Perhaps that was one of Tetsurou's favorite aspects of his boyfriend of eight months. The phrase "my boyfriend" still sent a shiver up his spine, though he would never admit it to anyone. The truth of the matter was that from the first moment Tetsurou ever saw Tooru he felt enamored. Coming to college and joining a new team were lofty fears. Not that he was unconfident in his abilities, but because any new situation with new people is always taunting. Now both in their third year of college, Tetsurou held the friendship he formed with Tooru dearly. Tooru's skill as setter continued to grow rapidly, and his natural social skills made him charming to say the least. Yet until the fated day that Tooru agreed to be his boyfriend, Tetsurou thought they would only remain friends and teammates. He thought there was a wall in front of him blocking him from ever gaining the closeness he wished to have with Tooru Oikawa. Tetsurou, so used to building walls to prevent the opposing team from garnering points, never imagined the wall he would have to climb. Tooru was a complex person. But these moments, in the quiet of early morning, cuddled up next to the boy, feeling the warmth of his body, the clutch of his hands on his bare chest, and the warm gentle breath blowing on his neck in short intervals, were Tetsurou's favorite. None of them compared to the feeling, however, of when he could sometimes feel Tooru's heartbeat against his when their chest touched. Tetsurou clumsily placed his fingers on Tooru's head and started to run them through the sea of brown hair. Soft, comforting. All was right in the world. Time felt frozen each morning and night in bed, sleeping in a bed cradled by the tilt of the earth and universe. In the span of the universe and stars, two people who unequivocally held no deeper meaning or purpose compared to the infinite cosmos, found their place. In his dreamy state, Tetsurou processed the words Tooru said. Could he afford to stay in bed when he should be working on making this the most special day for Tooru? Here he laid in bed with his lover, but had been doing it out of selfishness for a few extra minutes. The universe did not revolve around Tooru Oikawa, but today, Tetsurou thought, he would make it. Tetsurou tried to get up, but he was held back by a lethargic Tooru.

"No…just a little longer." Tooru mumbled.

"Wha? Why? You were so energetic before I thought you wanted to get out into the world and tell everyone it was your birthday?" Tetsurou said, lightly blushing at Tooru's reluctance to let go.

"I just wanted you to be awake with me." Tooru said with warmth in his voice. The boy's radiant brown eyes looked into Tetsurou's. "These moments…I like to keep them in my memory, Tetsu-chan."

Tetsurou blushed and held Tooru closer. Tooru rested his head on Tetsu-chan's chest. He felt the warmth of his body and heard the beating of his heart. The tempo of life. The beats were slow and tired, not yet woken to the world. Tooru recalled when they first started dating, the first time he rested this close, Tetsurou's heartbeat seemed to be unable to slow down. By god how fast it was beating. He never expected someone with such an intimidating and tough visage would be so nervous about intimacy, he could still feel the awkward trembling of Tetsurou's hands when he would try to hold his own, or how he would shake like a leaf when intimate. Now his grip was firm, strong, and confident. His heart was comfortable enough to beat at a slow pace. In his arms, Tooru felt the loneliness of living dissipate as all his fears were halted. Each morning now, when time seemed non-existent, Tooru felt the strength to carry on his day, knowing very well that no matter what happened, he would once again return to the arms of his lover.

A loud and deep grumbling sound echoed through the quiet room. Tooru's face flushed into a deep red and Tetsurou let out a hardy laugh.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Time for breakfast." He said with a smile.

"I'm only a little hungry." Tooru said hiding embarrassment.

"I'll make us something, you can stay in bed if you want. Today is your day, so let me pamper you and fulfill all of your little heart's requests."

…

"Oh I just love my birthday, everyone sending me birthday texts. I can't even keep count of all the text messages I've received." Tooru sat on his phone yelping with glee at each new birthday wish he received.

"I'm sure you've been keeping track just fine." Tetsurou said as he cleaned the dishes from breakfast. He let out a light chuckle seeing the pouting face Tooru gave in response.

"Tetsu-chan." Tooru said quickly.

"What?"

"After breakfast selfie!" Tooru held the phone up and flashed a peace sign with a smile, Tetsurou was not as prepared. "Posted!"

"Jeez, how many selfies are you gonna take today princess?"

"Oh you do not look flattering in this one." Tooru exclaimed through a fit of laughter. "At least you managed a half smile, I caught you off guard."

"Well, I guess I'll have to get revenge." Tetsurou laughed loudly.

"Not on my birthday! Don't be ruuuude Tetsu-chan."

"You know I'm only kidding. Plus I think it's impossible to get an unflattering shot of you." Tetsurou gave a wink. Tooru blushed.

"I have my bad angles just like anyone else." He said crossing his arms. "But I do appreciate a compliment when given." He looked around the room and then gave Tetsurou a hug from behind, resting his tired head on Tetsurou's back. A blush crossed Tetsurou's face, and it gave him momentary pause from cleaning the dishes.

"So what did you get me for my birthday Tetsu-chan? Do you have anything planned?" Tooru asked in a low whine.

"I have some surprises planned." Tetsurou said with a sweet air. "I don't want to reveal anything yet, but I will tell you about the evening plans." A strange anxiety overcame the typically confident boy, this was not his first time taking Tooru on a date nor the first time giving gifts. Yet, he felt a weight of expectation, this was, afterall the first birthday Tetsuruo spend with Tooru ever since they started dating. Every day he tried to impress Tooru, wanting to make him feel special, loved, and valued. He felt pangs of darkness in his heart however, for fear that Tooru would be disappointed or displeased. A birthday is a special day, Tooru is a special guy…he deserves the best but what if the best is not what can be given?

"Evening plans?" Tooru's voice rose with curiosity. "Like what? I need to know so I have time to prepare Tetsu-chan." He removed his arms from around Tetsurou's waist and began to poke Tetsurou's cheeks. "Plans, tell me the plans. What are the plans? Plans?"

"There's a summer festival tonight, it's nothing huge, but I thought you'd enjoy going. We can wear our Yukatas, play some games, get some food, and just enjoy the night. I know there's supposed to be a firework display as well." He lightly grasped Tooru's hands, ending the onslaught of poking. "I hope that isn't lame."

"Tetsu-chan that sounds wonderful!" Tooru smiled from ear to ear. "I would love that! I love the summer festivals they are so much fun, and to be able to go to one with you on my birthday sounds so lovely! This really is going to be a great time. You always think of the best dates. Oh but…" Tooru's voice trailed off.

"But what!?" Tetsurou asked, fearing the worst.

"I need a new Yukata!" Tooru cried.

"What happened to your current one babe?"

"The last time I wore it I spilled coffee on it. The stain never came out. I can't go in public like that. Thank god we still have a lot of the day left. I'll have time to go buy a new one and still have time to spare for getting ready."

"Do you want me to give you the yen for a new one?"

"No no! Tetsu-chan, I'm sure I'll get the yen from everyone who gives me gifts today." Tooru said sticking his tongue out. "I mean everybody has to have gifts because I'm the great Tooru and it's my birthday the second most important day of the year!"

"Second most important? That's a new one from you." Tetsurou scratched his head confused.

"Hey! What kinda person do you take me for Tetsu-chan! Obviously your birthday is the most important day of the year." He flashed a sly smile.

"Nooooo, your birthday is the most important of the year!"

"Well, if you say so Tetsu-chan! But you said it not me!"

"That's what you wanted me to say the whole time wasn't it?"

"You got me Tetsu bear." Tooru stuck his tongue out to the side and scratched his head, giving innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Would you be mad if I stayed behind from yukata shopping? There's a surprise I wanted to work on. So this actually gives me the perfect opportunity to do it."

"Just as long as whatever it is, is ready by the time I get back." Tooru said smiling.

"For you my love, of course." Tetsurou did a mini bow.

"Don't do that! It makes me look like a bad guy or something!" Tooru whined. "Well this will be nice, you'll surprise me and I'll surprise you with whatever yukata I get!"

"Here, just in case." Tetsurou hands Tooru some yen. "I don't want you spending any of your money on _your_ day."

"Thank you Tetsu-chan." He took the yen and smiled. Tetsurou really did treat him well. Tooru made a mental note to pay him back at some point, most likely by sneaking the money in his wallet, since Tetsurou would never accept a repayment.

"I feel like a bad boyfriend, I should've known you needed a new one." Tetsurou frowned as he looked out the window.

"Don't feel that way Tetsu-chan. I didn't tell you I needed a new one, you wouldn't have known! And like you said, you have a chance to prepare your surprise now! And I have a chance to see some friends and receive some gifts." Tooru gave Tetsurou a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. He retreated to the bedroom to get dressed for the day. Lifting his shirt up he laughed at himself when he got the collar of the shirt stuck on his head, he pulled it off quickly after and looked in his closet with empty eyes searching for the right outfit. It's always like that he thought. He places so much expectation on himself, he tries so hard to make me happy. If I could find the words to soothe him, let him know he's doing a good job. Not words, actions. I need to show him how much I appreciate his kindness and love. A summer festival! How exciting! On my birthday, I can pretend it's a festival for me, I bet Tetsu-chan will say that to me when we go. He'll look at me with those luminous golden eyes, he'll give a gentle smile and half-jokingly, but also trying to be romantic, say to me 'Tooru this festival is for you because it's your day.' Romance is tough for Tetsu-chan, he has a much easier time expressing himself through touch in the bed, on the top. It's cute when he tries to be romantic and he tries all the time. I love it so. I still remember when he asked that day. Will you be my? Oh this shirt. Super stylish. Let's see what pants would go? Aw these, and I'll wear those designer flip-flops Tetsu-chan got me last month. I love the little gifts he gets me from time to time, he treats me so well. That's what he said, I remember it clear as day he said that he wanted to pamper me and protect me and always be there. That day it was very sunny, rather chilly I believe, wintery day in December. That marked the day that we were no longer just friends or just teammates. Aw these sunglasses will do the trick. I look good, I bet Tetsu will think so too.

"Well I'm off Tetsu-chan, I'll see you in maybe two hours? I shouldn't be that long, plus I want to spend as much of today with you as I can." Tooru sported a simple yet elegant outfit. The tight light blue v-neck hugged his skin and emphasize his lean muscle. He wore designer white dress shorts that went down to just slightly above the kneecap. Simple, yet city like.

"Okay, have fun." Tetsurou drew Tooru close and gave him a kiss, which turned into a few moments of making out. Both detached and looked at each other with yearning. A passionate fire burned in both of their hearts. Young love, brilliant and lustrous. They spend so much time together lately that both missed each other dearly while apart. A strange feeling, when you meet and fall in love not expecting the person to have such a hold on the mind. Tooru left the house with a wave, but before he left he took another selfie with Tetsurou.

Tetsurou send out a text to two friends, Bokuto and Akaashi. Telling them they needed to distract Tooru from getting home two soon. He then went back into the kitchen and assembled materials for baking and various ingredients. He took out a cook book and flipped to a page revealing a recipe for milk bread.

"I have no idea how the fuck to do this." He muttered to himself. "But, I must try!" His baking skills never yielded spectacular results, but he felt determined to make freshly baked, homemade, milk bread. The problem, however, would be that the milk bread would have to taste good, of course.

…

Tooru received many birthday wishes and was stopped by a wide range of friends, including some high school buddies from Aoba-Johsei. He also received yen from various family members. He had a new yukata in hand now and was on his way back to the apartment. He couldn't wait to go to the festival. Oddly, Tetsurou hadn't been replying to his texts, perhaps he was busy with whatever the surprise was.

"HEY HEY HEY!" The loud but kind voice of Bokuto rank in Tooru's ears. He saw Bokuto with Akaashi approach.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Akaashi whispered in Bokuto's ear.

"Distract him I think. I just got a text from Kuroo-kun saying that he failed again making the milk bread."

"Is it…possible to distract someone like Oikawa for long?"

"Oh! Ya-hoo Boku and Aka!" Tooru waved happily, Bokuto was a close friend of Tetsurou, and both were energetic and hyper when put together. They needed the calmness of Keiji Akaashi to balance them out, just so they wouldn't get in too much trouble. Tooru smiled, he thought how nice it was too meet all of Tetsurou's friends, just as Tetsurou has met many of his. Two lives coming together.

"Happy birthday Oikawa! So how old are you now?" Bokuto asked with full energy.

"It's the 20th, haha. Finally goodbye to those pesky teens. Haha, isn't it funny! I'm 20 on the 20th!" Tooru began to laugh at his own observation, Bokuto joined in the laughter, but Akaashi stood cold faced.

"It was bound to happen sometime." He said plainly.

"Don't be such a buzzkill! It was funny, I think." Bokuto seemed indignant. Akaashi smiled at being able to annoy him.

"Well it was nice to see you guys, but I'm headed back to my apartment now. Tetsu-chan and I are going to the summer festival, and I gotta make sure that I'm ready." Tooru turned to go.

"NOOOO!" Bokuta yelled. Akaashi sighed, bemoaning having to be next to him when he shouted.

"W-what's wrong?" Tooru felt his heart drop.

"You…almost stepped on dog shit!"

"AH! WHERE WHERE!?" Tooru began to search the ground diligently. "I can't step in it! I can't!"

"Uh, it's right there!" Bokuto said.

"WHERE?"

"THERE?"

"WHERE'S THERE?"

"THERE'S THERE!"

"YOUR POINTING IS SO VAGUE I DON"T SEE ANYTHING.

"BUT IT'S RIGHT THERE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO STEP ON IT."

"WHERE? I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T STEP ON IT UNTIL I KNOW WHERE NOT TO STEP!"

"This…this can't really work for that long. Can it?" Akaashi asked.

"I have no idea, but I mean, might as well try and see how far it will get us." Bokuto answered with a shrug.

"HEY WATCH OUT THERE'S GEESE SHIT OVER THERE!"

"WAHH!"

…

After some time Tooru caught on that his flip-flops were not in danger. He eventually made it back to the apartment. Tetsurou sad on the couch petting their black cat, Starlight.

"Oh hey welcome back babe." Tetsurou said with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed the surprise I made for you." Tetsurou went in the kitchen.

"You made? Oh I'm so excited!" Tooru ran into the kitchen. His eyes lit up with joy when he saw a plump loaf of Milk bread sitting on the counter. "Tetsu-chan! You made that? You didn't just buy it?"

"Yep, I made it from scratch, with many…many tries. I hope its good babe. And of course there's a birthday cake for you as well, but I had to put that in the fridge. And that's store brought…But I designed it!" Tetsurou sliced a piece of the milk bread for Tooru to try. The first three loaves made were failures, so Tetsurou was banking on this to succeed.

"It looks good and smells just as good." Tooru picked up the slice cut off and took a generous bite from the top of it. He took more bites and happily gulped down the rest of the piece. He licked his lips with glee. "Tetsu-chan! That was delicious! I don't need to buy another loaf of milk bread ever again! You can just hash 'em out whenever! Oh my god Tetsu-chan! I can't believe you went through all the trouble, you don't even like baking that much."

"You really think it's good?" Tetsurou looked shocked. "But uh, let's not count on me being able to 'hash 'em out.'"

"Tetsu-chan, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" Tooru gave Tetsurou a tight squeeze and began to shower him with kisses. "We should save the cake you made for after the festival, but I do want to see it!"

"Here it is, I hope you like." Tetsurou pulled the cake out of the fridge. It looked like a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, Tetsurou had used other icing to create stars, making the frosting look like a glimpse at the night sky. "It uh, goes with the theme of your gift."

"My gift?" Tooru looked happily at the cake but was now more intrigued by the words gift.

"Come on out, to the back deck."

"Tetsu-chan what did you ge-"Tooru stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened. On the back deck balcony area of their apartment stood a telescope.

"You always talk about the stars and space and stuff, but you told me the telescope you used to have as a kid got wrecked during a storm. I'm surprised you never got a new one so I pitched in a good sum of my paychecks to get you this." Tetsurou said, his heart beating fast knowing how happy Tooru would be.

"And you still gave me yen for a new yukata…this must have been so expensive." Tooru said slowly.

"But worth it. So very worth it." Tetsurou said this as he looked at the gaze of wonder Tooru affixed to the telescope. Tetsurou didn't really get the big deal about space all that much, but the passion and joy Tooru always portrayed made his heart swell. He would stay up all night listening to Tooru geek out about space, all so he could memorize his face while it held such wondrous excitement.

"Tetsurou…this means so much to me." Tooru began to wipe away tears from his eyes.

"Why are you crying hon?" Tetsurou asked leaning down, holding both hands on Tooru's shoulders and trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Because, you've made me so happy." Tooru said through sobs. He buried his face in Tetsurou's chest and Tetsurou held him close. "I'm sorry, my face must look ugly." Tooru joked. "You're are just so thoughtful."

"I told you already…you don't have bad angles." Tetsurou said with a tender and thoughtful smile. "Tears of joy to replace tears of sorrow, that's what I want to give to you."

…

The cool summer night exploded with life at the summer festival. It was a modest festival, near the local shrine. Plenty of food, game, and entertainment made itself available to all guests. Small children pealed with laughter as they played with masks they had won. A strange scent of Takoyaki, candied apples, smoke, and fish hung in the air. Tooru wore a light pastel blue yukata with a white obi belt, Tetsurou wore dark red with a black belt. Tooru blushed as Tetsurou held his hand, no one had a quibble, but it always lingered in the back of his mind. Tetsurou felt eager to let the world see the love they both shared, he wanted to show the world his boyfriend. While Tooru felt more comfortable sharing his love over social media, he could delete comments he disdained. A strange anxiety he thought, to be scared to hold the hand of the one you love. A small act to some, but a paragon of bravery for them.

"You know," Tetsurou began, "Since it's your birthday, you can almost pretend this festival is being held for you."

"Tetsu-chan, you really are cute when you try to be romantic." The red lights of the lanterns hid the faint blush that painted his cheeks. Feeling more at ease, Tooru placed his head gently on Tetsurou's strong shoulder. "We should make a wish at the shrine Tetsu-chan."

"It wouldn't be a festival if we didn't." Tetsurou smiled a toothy grin. "What will you wish for?"

"You know its bad luck to share. Though I'm sure you would be able to guess." Tooru gave a feisty look, his eyes lowered and he made a seductive pout. The two stood by the shrine and held their hands in prayer.

He cried Tetsurou thought, what made him cry earlier? Had a memory from the past brought itself to the surface? Happy tears though, but I didn't do anything that special. Yet he still cried, thanked me. He is someone so popular, so bright, so loved, so adored. Somehow, I made him feel special. God I can't seem to brush the thought from my mind, he sobbed tears happy tears of joy. Had I done anything that special? Were they crocodile tears, false? Does he know the happiness he gives me? Or do I know the happiness I give him? Don't try too hard, almost dating for a year now. I thought I could have done more to show him how deeply I care for him…but he cried, was moved. He likes space, so a telescope. He never would say why he never purchased a new one. Overthinking. But damn my pocket sure took a hit. The look on his face, felt as if I had been reimbursed. Worth it. To see that face, to see that smile. To be the cause and reason for that happiness that joy that moves someone to tears what a feeling. I wish to be able to be there and protect him and pamper and treat him like the King that he is. To make sure that when he cries it is because of the joy in his heart overwhelming him with a will to live. I wish that I can be there when the tears are of bitter sorrow, so that I can help bring back the joy and the wonder and the splendor of life. Let every star in heaven fall to the ground but by god let me love him.

Tetsurou has treated me so well today so well. He isn't a baker in the slightest. The milk bread tasted wonderful though. He tried so hard, I could tell he was trying to not let me see that he had three failed attempts in the trash, and the cake, I know that he doesn't care for space as much as I do but he always tries to entertain it or he'll ask me what that constellation is. My grandfather brought a telescope for me when I was younger, and that storm took it away, took it all away the memory and joy. Couldn't buy another one after he died. I never told Tetsurou that part, I thought I'd disrespect the memory of the dead but my how silly of a thought. Tetsurou really is considerate and puts thought in his gifts and what he does. I won't ask how much it cost, now I feel bad for the yukata. He pampers me so much. Never take this for granted, remember that. I appreciate it so much and he's really considerate. He doesn't even care about space. Yet he always tries to talk about it or get me talking about it. He listens too, he listens to me all the time when I babble on. I told him a telescope felt like the eyes of a god. A telescope grants the vision to be closer to the stars and the cosmos but I just want to get closer and closer to Tetsurou. Let this happiness last and let this love I've found live on. I wish I wish with all my heart for his happiness and that he can stay here with my under the stars and we can be in love forever and live in these moments. I wish to make him feel the happiness that he grants to me.

"Did you finish making your wish?" Tetsurou asked.

"Yes. Did you?" Tooru replied.

"I did." He said softly.

"What did you wish for?" Tooru eagerly asked.

"You said it would be bad luck. But I'm sure you can guess." Tetsurou let out a hardy laugh and hugged Tooru close. He then looked at Tooru in the eyes and said, "You won't have to guess what I wish for because I will show you every day my wish. You will know."

"You always have the cool lines." Tooru said, feeling moved. "I too, won't make you guess! You'll just have to see it every day!" Tooru ran ahead of Tetsurou, keeping a jubilant skip in his step. "C'mon Tetsu-chan we have to play some games and get some yummy festival food."

"Hey wait up for me babe!" Both stopped when they heard the sounds of fireworks. Tetsurou walked behind Tooru and placed his arms around his waist, pulling Tooru close to him. He rested his chin on top of Tooru's soft brown hair and gently kissed his head.

The sky lit up with an array of color, reds, blues, purples, greens, yellows all exploded in the atmosphere creating an impression in the minds of all who watched. Tooru's favorites were the ones that shot up, and then fell like shooting stars. Dreams descending upon the earth, and lovers catching those dreams. The world was alive and the night sky lit up with the hopes and imaginations of all those who watched.

"Happy Birthday, Tooru." Tetsurou whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." I single tear rolled down on Tooru's cheek, it went unperceived and unbeknownst to all but him. He felt a shiver run down his spine and suddenly his body filled with warmth. A surge of feeling moved its way up his body, through his throat, and filled his eyes with watery happiness. He had never believed it true to love and be loved. In the expansive sea of stars that shined upon the lovers, he realized that this love was perhaps the one true thing in life.


End file.
